Saber and Dean
by bonniebird
Summary: Saber grew up in the Hunting life along side Sammy and Dean, but after her parents were killed and Dean vanished from her life she became distant, Ellen and Bobby are desperate to get her back into the swing of life. Dean is more than happy to help, especially if he finally gets his girl.
1. Saber and Bear get back on the road

**Saber's POV**

"All right Bear, chill out I'll walk you." I snapped the laptop shut and looked at the huge Doberman lolling around like a big cat at my feet. I swung my feet of the bed causing Bear to slither of my bed and bound in circles round the room. I chuckled at him and grabbed his collar in an attempt to make him stand still.

.

"Need your lead you daft mutt." He sat down and huffed at me, I clipped his lead onto his collar and double checked it before pulling the door open and he was of with me dragging behind him.

.

.

After a while we came to the halfway house the landlady Ellen was outside, I groaned as Bear caught sight of her. I could here her chuckling as he bounded over.

.

"Hey there Honey Bear." She delighted the daft animal by dropping to her knees and fussed over him, she smiled as I walked towards her.

.

"Hey, you were supposed to come with me and Jo to see Bobby, I don't like you alone out in the middle of no where." Her face turned stern.

.

My parents had been killed, werewolf got them and Ellen got the werewolf.

.

"I know, sorry I was busy, tryin to help find some bones for someone." She nodded as she dusted her knees of rubbed the top of Bear's head and pointed towards the house.

.

"Well go see if anyone's heading to Bobby's that you can hitch a ride with." She pulled me into her arms for a hug.

.

"Yeah sure, come on Bear" I pulled away from her

.

"Mind you say hello to Jo, and don't for…." I was wondering of towards the bar.

.

"I know don't forget a gun." I smiled at her and rolled my eyes showing her the silver weapon tucked into the back of my jeans.

.

.

I walked into the bar and was greeted with muffled hi's and how ya doing's. I smiled at them all and carried on towards Jo.

.

"Hey Jo," I saw her start and turn to face me.

.

"Darn it girl you scared me to s***t there." I laughed and she handed me a beer and a bowl of water for Bear.

.

"Mum's mad at you, so's Bobby." I nodded and pulled my best friend into a tight hug.

.

"Need a lift to Bobby's any one heading that way." Jo's eyes grew wide but a deep voice beat her to it.

.

"We are" I turned to face the person who gifted the offered, only to find it belonged to Dean Winchester.

.

"Thanks' but you can keep the offer." Dean stuck his bottom lip out and stomped his foot imitating a child who'd been told off.

.

"Come on, I'll let you help on a job." I exchanged looks with Jo, every one knows not to be in the debt of a Winchester.

.

"Well, as long as Sammy's coming." I smiled happily as Dean's smug face fell. Ash greated one of the hunters and took him into his "office".

.

"AWWW Deany its ok Ash loves you, even if Saber says you aint good enough." Ash blew Dean a kiss as he walked past us, winking at Jo.

.

Jo started laughing, I was doubled over with a stitch from laughing to hard, and the few hunters that had heard were chuckling.

.

"Come on, lets get you to Bobby's" He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of the door towards the Impala, Bear trotting closely behind him.

.

.

.

"PIE, DON'T YOU TWO FORGET MY DAMIN PIE" I rolled my eyes and turn to Sam.

.

"Four pies?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he nodded and held the shop door open for me.

.

"Yeah at least these ones aren't made of apple sauce and cream, or chicken sauce. Man when he has that in the car it stinks." I laughed. We could hear Bear howling.

.

"One of us should go and save him." Sam chuckled as he watch Dean fight of a kiss from the soppy dog.

.

"Nope, he wants pie; it'll teach him not to stop for food every time we see a shop." I said sternly Sammy laughed and shook his head before going to pay for the food. I started leafing through a magazine as Sam headed back over to me with a bag.

.

After ten minutes of dawdling we headed out to the car, Sam choked back a laugh.

.

"Look he's been tamed" I laughed Dean was with Bear on his lap sat and his beer from the road house in one hand he was taking a swig then tipping a bit on Bear's nose.

.

"Hey guy's what took so long, HEY DUDE CHILL." Sam snorted as Bear pounded Dean's chest with his huge paws, and tried to tug the bottle from his hands.

.

"One pie" I handed it to Dean through the window. Dean pulled it from my hand and pushed Bear onto Sammy's seat so he could open the pie.

.

"Oh yes, this looks like i…." He stopped as Bear plunged his nose into the huge lemon and toffee pie. Dean looked at Bear than back at his pie's remains, Bear licked the pie and gently woofed at Dean.

.

"He wants' you to eat it with him, you shared your drink with him, that my friend was a mistake." I patted his shoulder and got in the car. Dean huffed Bear clambered into his lap again and licked his face.

.

"Not cool Dude." He muttered as he shoved Bear back of his lap. Bear whined at him.

.

"Come here boy" I pulled him onto my lap. Dean grunted when he saw the mess Bear had made, his jaw clenched.

.

"Here, clean him up." I took the napkin from Sam, cleaning up the mess before Dean could lose it.

.

"So how far until Bobby's?" I leaned into the front.

.

"Half an hour." Dean grumbled, Bear licked his ear.

.

"ggrrtt of dog." He smiled to himself and caught my eye in the review mirror.

.

"You love him really" He grinned and winked at me and pulled out of the shop car park.

.

.

.

"Where you idjt's been, I've been waiting all morning for you lot" Bobby reached down, called Bear over and started fussing him.

.

"Bobby you got any pie?" I rolled my eyes.

.

"Yeah in the kitchen." Dean disappeared into the house heading towards the kitchen, Bear propped his ears up and started whining at Dean as soon as he disappeared from site. Dean leaned backwards so we could see his face.

.

"Comon dog, let's get me some pie." Bear stood up and started wiggling from his snout to his tail and wiggled to Dean, Bobby chuckled.

.

"You lost your dog and to Dean Winchester." He patted me on the shoulder; his face grew serious, I knew what he was going to say next.

.

"I'm fine Bobby, really I am." He frowned at me and shook his head.

.

"I spend most of my time with these two, I know when people are fine or not, we haven't seen you for three months." I sighed and headed over to the big oak table covered in papers and gory bits and bobs.

.

"I know Bobby, I needed time on my own, and I'm ok now." He nodded, a crash rumbled around the house followed by a girly scream. Sam and Bobby looked at each other, we ran into the kitchen, to find Dean covered in pie, pinned to the floor having a thorough clean up courtesy of Bear. I laughed at them and pushed Bear of Dean.

.

"Damn dog." He smiled and rubbed Bears head and picked up his plate and fork.

.

"Good pie Bobby." He dumped his stuff in the sink, dusted himself of and wiped the gooey filling down Sam's shirt.

.

"Thanks' Dean, Bobby we were thinking about stopping here for a few days before heading out again, you know heal up a bit." Bobby raised his eyebrows at them.

.

"All right, Dean you're on the sofa, don't look at me like that Saber's got to sleep some where."

.

"Can't we bunk, that sofa's old as hell?" He asked desperately.

.

"Not with me, no way." Sam put his hands up like some one was going to shoot him.

.

"Well, if Saber don't mind, you can put the air bed up." He looked at me and I shrugged.

.

"All right every one up to bed then were up early tomorrow, this place needs tidying."

.

"What were on holiday Bobby!." Dean groaned his.

.

"Dean, dude it's the least we can do for Bobby, Crowly almost killed him… again"

.

"Fine, Comon, Saber we gotta sleep." He pushed me out the room and clicked his tongue at Bear, who quickly ran up stairs.

.

"Winchester…. You keep your clothes on you hear me." I burst into giggles at the expression on Dean's face.

.

"BOBBY not in front of Bear he's to young to know about that stuff."

.

At the sound of Dean calling him Bear pounced from the top of the stairs to where Dean was stood and started woofing happily at him, Dean scooped the huge dog up in his arms and headed upstairs.

.

"Night Bobby, Night Sam." I hugged them each.

.

"You need a break from dumb ass or help with anything you just tell me."

.

"I know Bobby, I will." I ran up the stairs to my room.


	2. Healing takes time

**Saber's POV**

.

"So how we doing this then?" I rolled my eyes Dean and Bear had all ready clamed the bed.

.

"Hey Bobby found the bed, Dean you can have it." Sam chucked the nasty looking blow up bed at Dean, Mould and dirt floated around Dean who threw it on the floor in disgust.

.

Sam chuckled as he walked down the hall to his room.

.

"WHAT, I'm sleeping in the car, Cmon Bear." I slumped on the bed as Dean steamed out of the room. Bear whined at me and nudged my leg unsure if he should stay with me or follow Dean.

.

"Don't worry, he's not really mad." I said loudly knowing it would annoy Dean.

.

"OI, I'm soo pissed at Sammy right now, BOBBY GET THE HOUSE FIXED I WANNA SLEEP IN A BED TOMORROW." Dean yelled at us from down the stairs.

.

"WOULD YA STOP YELLING WINCHESTER, SOME OF US WORK HARD." I burst into fits of giggles as Dean ran up the stairs and kicked in Bobby's door only to have a shotgun pointed in his face. Dean headed back towards my room, I leapt across the room.

.

"Oh no Winchester you're sleeping in the car remember." Bear poked his head round the door and gazed up at Dean adoringly making a whistling noise through his nose.

.

"Oh, I see how it is, he gives you food and you leave me." He woofed quietly and squeezed through the gap between my legs and the door frame to sit on Dean's feet.

.

"Sorry sweetheart, the beast has spoken."

.

"No, he just thinks you have food he'll be back when he sees his sleeping condition." I slammed the door in his face, turned on my heels and flopped on the bed.

.

.

.

I was awoken by huge paws pounding against the door and a series sleepy grumbles, the door flew open, followed by scrabbling claws on the old wooden floor.

.

"OOOWWW Bear, get of the bed…. Please." I pleaded with him, Dean chuckled.

.

"You're problem now I'm going back to sleep before Bobby get's back from the store, by the way it's like ten in the morning, don't see why Bobby let's you lie in." Dean's heavy foot steps were intereupted by Bear when he started whining.

.

"He doesn't won't you to leave." I sat up and pouted at Dean copying Bear's puppy dog eyes, he chuckled and picked Bear up and flopped down on the bed next to me. Bear put his head on my shoulder and huffed wiggling a bit in Dean's lap until he was comfy enough to sleep.

.

"Awww he's sleepy." I fussed over him, he wiggled his tail happily when I cooed at him Dean raised his eyebrows.

.

"Damin dog was snoring all night…. you doin all right, I know how it feels to lose you're parents." I looked down at my hands and sighed, Bear shifted so I wasn't breathing on him.

.

"I'm fine." He started stroking Bear and tickling his belly.

.

"You never were good at lying." I smiled at him, we used to be so close. I missed having the boys around, my mum would cook mountains of food on the last day of their hunt's and we'd have a huge dinner together, Ellen would bring the booze. Jo always had a crush on Sammy but never told him, she was heartbroken when she heard about Jess.

.

"Remember the time we stole your dad's car, John was so mad."

.

"No the time you ran away for the day and you were hiding in the boot that was Dad mad, I was supposed to be looking after you and Sammy." I smiled.

.

"Mmm, Sammy used to be so cute." He shook his head.

.

"Nah you were always the cutest out of the hunter kids." I stared at him and watch his face pale. Bear sat up and yawned before looking at both of us and snuggling into Dean's chest.

.

Bobby's arrival home was announced by him swearing loudly about Winchesters and uselessness.

.

"I got to go, promised Bobby I'd fix a car so we could sell it tonight." He pushed Bear of his lap, and he hurried out of the room.

.

"Bear; he's gone to fix a car, you can't follow him you'll get in the way ." Bear jumped of the bed and looked out the window resting his front paws on the window ledge; he wagged his tail when ever Dean was in his sight.

.

"Don't get to attached boy, he seems harmless enough…."

.

"Hey, what's up with Dean?" I turned to see a rumpled, confused Sammy in the door way.

.

"No idea." Sam sat on the end of my bed.

.

"You doing all right?" I crossed my arms.

.

"I'm fine; I wish people would stop asking me." I scowled at him, Sam smiled

.

"You know sometimes you don't have to be spiky." He said quickly

.

"Spiky?" I raised an eyebrow, I looked over at him with a cold look.

.

"Yeah, were all family if you want us to back off just say" I nodded; he stood up and pulled me in for a hug.

.

"HEY." We both jumped, a flushed and slightly irritated looking Dean stomped into the room, he glared at Sammy before clearing hit throat.

.

"Just got a hunt, Bobby say's to leave now so we can catch the morgue as soon as it opens."

.

"Sure." Sam said awkwardly and let me go before hurriedly walking out of the room muttering under his breath.

.

Bear had bounded over to Dean batting him with his giant paws until he crouched down and fussed him.

.

"You keeping the dog here?" I shrugged at his question

.

"Where else." I snapped back. Dean stood up and took a step towards me.

.

"Don't you want to come with us?" He flicked a ringlet that had fallen over my shoulder.

.

"Really, you're going to try and get Bobby to let me go?" he smirked at me and shrugged.

.

"Sure, nothing like, hunting a skinwalker to get you back on track." He winked and jogged out the room.

.

"Bobby, I'm fine, really I am." I dumped my bags on the floor and turned to face him.

.

"I worry about you all." He took a sip from his flask and fiddled with its cap.

.

"Bobby, I'm twenty I can look after myself." I grabbed my bags and stormed out.

.

"SABER." I stopped in my tracks and span around, Sam and Dean ran into the room.

.

"Bobby?" Dean ask wearily, Bobby never yelled, he might call you an idjt and rant on a bit but that's as far as he'd go.

.

"God damit girl, I promised to keep you Safe, I'm not gonna break that..." I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I slowly walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

.

"I'm sorry Bobby but I gotta go, the roads calling to me." I whispered into his chest.

.

"Bobby, we'll be ok without her." Sam said gingerly, I nodded and grabbed my bags again and headed for the stairs..

.

"No, you should go, it'd be good for you." I nodded and kissed the old hunter's cheek.

.

"I'll be careful." I turned and pushed past the dazed brothers.


	3. Dean's Sick Garth got beat up by fairy's

**Saber's POV**

.

"I know Ellen, there finishing tonight she's phoned every day, I think it's time for her to be back on the road, she feels ready" I knocked on Bobby's office door and smiled at the gruff old man.

.

"Hang on Ellen she's here." He handed me the phone and took my duffle bags from me.

.

"Hey Ellen." I slumped down onto the office chair and started to spin round filling her in on the details of the hunt.

.

"I know were back quick, it was a lucky break really, the sucker slipped up when Sammy was looking around its neighbour's house." I laughed as Ellen started yelling something at Ash down the phone; she swore and said she had to leave making me promise to phone back the next morning.

.

"Ellen ok?" I looked up at Dean who was stood in the doorway, I nodded.

.

"Bobby shut Bear in the lounge so he could take the call let's go see him." Dean grinned and pulled a weird face as his excitement over took his body.

.

"Manchild." I muttered to myself. I was going to warn him about exciting Bear but decided to get revenge for the pranks he pulled on me and Sammy.

.

He pushed me towards the sliding doors that separated the two rooms.

.

"First, I swear you're twelve years old. Second you gotta let him out slowly." Dean snorted, I knew he wouldn't listen to me I grinned evilly at him.

.

"Why?" He asked as he swung open the doors, there was a couple seconds delay before Bear Ploughed into Dean's chest sending them hurtling across the floor. Bobby chuckled and shook his head as he entered the room carrying a huge pile of papers.

.

"See you learnt the hard way huh." Dean glared at the old man from the floor, before pulling himself and sitting on Bobby's chair.

.

"You got any more jobs?" Bobby grinned at Dean who groaned as he was handed a pile of flat pack box's.

.

"You two are going through the bedrooms upstairs, we got seven rooms going to waist, you and your damn brother might as well live here, the amount of time you spend here….. getin sick of your faces." He muttered the last part to himself as one of the phones started ringing. He shooed us out and slammed the door behind us, I looked at Dean and shrugged before heading upstairs to pick a room.

.

.

"Oh man, is he serious, look at this junk." We were both stood staring at the towering piles of random junk Bobby had collected over the years, I sighed.

.

"Ok, this box is for random junk that might help on hunts, that's for books and we'll just use bin bags for the rubbish." We nodded, before we could start Sammy snuck out of the bathroom and into his room. Dean and I exchanged looks before nodding at each other, we both grinned deciding to gang up on Sammy.

.

"Woah there buster what are you doing?" Dean put an arm across the door way preventing accesses. Sammy turned and looked down at us sucking the air in his teeth.

.

"I'm researching." He smirked as we started yelling, Bobby thundered up the stairs and gave us a look that quickly shut us up. Dean huffed and waved his arms in the air before declaring that life was cruel and storming out of the house, the sight of the angry hunter would have been far more impressive if Bear hadn't trotted after him and got tangled between his legs making Dean fall flat on his face. I looked at Sammy who was holding in his laughter as best he could.

.

"What you reserchin?" Sammy opened the door to his room revealing four huge neatly stacked piles of newspapers. I let out a low whistle as I took in the amount of work he had to do.

.

"Ash is helping me find if any of these cases have been solved then I file them as complete or send them down to Bobby." I nodded, I'd rather take the bedrooms.

.

.

Three hours later Dean returned smelling of booze, he stumbled up the stairs and sat with me on the landing. He grinned stupidly at me.

.

"What do you want Dean?" I asked as I thumbed through a book I had just found deep in a cabinet at the back of the first room. He chuckled and poked my side.

.

"Me and Bear ran for miles." I sighed and looked at Dean, I knew the look he was wearing well. He was worrying about something and no matter how many times me and Sammy ask he probably wouldn't tell us, so his answer was drinking.

.

I pulled him up onto his feet and took his hand telling him to get to bed. He stumbled after me obediently as I lent him against my bedroom wall before pulling the duvet back and letting him flop onto the bed.

.

"Wan't me to summon the beast." Dean's eyes grew wide with fear before realising I meant Bear.

.

"BEAR." He bellowed before hiccupping and giggling in an unDeanly manner, I shook my head as he drunkenly flailed around trying to summon the daft dog to his side. Claws clacked nosily on the floor as Bear thundered up the stairs and dive boomed Dean, Dean pulled back the duvet and Bear curled up resting his head on the pillow. I sighed and tucked them both in before heading back to the landing.

.

"You got any more books?" Bobby popped his head over the banister and called up to me. I lugged my box of books down to him he added them to his pile and handed me back the cardboard box. Sammy made us both jump as he thundered down the stairs, his face was pail.

.

"Bobby we got a problem, It's Garth." I groaned and started to head upstairs and stopped as Dean began drunkenly calling me.

.

"I don't wanna know what he's done now, and I'm not gonna help the Idjit, Dean's drunk of his head so you two will have to deal with it." I waited at the foot of the stairs for them to discuss what was going on. Sammy grabbed the duffle bags full of ammo that we had yet to unpack.

.

"Can you man the phones for me Saber.. There all labelled." I nodded and blew them a kiss as they ran out.

.

"Good luck guys." I sighed and dragged my now empty box up the stairs, Bobby had parked a truck just outside the front door so we could start putting stuff in a storage locker he had hired, I almost vomited when I pulled a shrivelled head out of a cupboard filled with old newspapers. I traipsed it downstairs and set it carefully in the back of the truck alongside a witch's finger and a huge curse box that Sammy and I swore had something live in it. I decided I had had enough for the day, grabbed a blanket from the closet and crashed on the sofa.

.

.

I had almost cleared the whole room when Bear trotted in followed by a slightly sweaty and sleepy looking Dean.

.

"Where's Sammy." He mumbled before gawking at the almost empty room.

.

"Helping idiot number two escape some angry pixies." Dean grinned playfully.

.

"Whose idiot number one, is it Sammy?" I rolled my eyes and pointed at him.

.

"Nope You, now help me get this chest downstairs it's heavy." Dean nodded and we stumbled down stairs with it. My phone started ringing as we reached the front door.

Dean indicated for me to answer it.

.

"Hello?" I sighed as Sammy started yelling at me down the phone, after a few minutes he calmed down and told me clearly that he wanted me to check the law on fairy tricking.

.

"Yes I'm sure, It's salt Sam, pour a pile of salt in front of them and they have to count every grain." He thanked me and hung up. I laughed and shook my head before putting the book back on its shelf and headed back to the hall.

.

"Ok lets get this bo…" Dean grinned up at me from the bottom step of the stairs, he had put the box in the back of the van.

.

"You wanna get this stuff into the lockup?" I nodded and grabbed the keys from Bobby's desk.

.

"Let's go." He plucked the keys from my hand, and climbed into the driver's side.

.

"Don't think I'm ever making the mistake of letting you drive again." He laughed as I scowled at him.

.

"Come on I was thirteen." I whinged at him, he shook his head and got in the van.

.

.

"Woah this place is creepy." I gently placed some of the lighter boxes in one corner of Bobby's lock up and watch as Dean inspected a mummy, he looked at me and made his grossed out face.

.

"Dean you know better than to poke stuff Bobby's locked away." I sighed as he nearly sliced his finger of on a beautiful throwing knife.

.

We finished emptying the truck and headed back home.

.

"What did Sammy want?" I sighed and told him how Garth had got himself enslaved by fairy's, Dean snorted.

.

"Fairys?" He asked, I nodded.

.

I looked up at Dean who was shaking his head, his face had become more defined since I last saw him, he had a masculine chiselled look with rough stubble finely dusting his jaw line rather than his handsome but childish features he used to have. I frowned as I noticed a thin sheen of sweet covering Dean's forehead. I pressed my hand against his face.

.

His temperature was through the roof.

.

"Dean you're sick." I stated simply, He sighed and glared at me.

.

"I'm fine, honestly, I've just got a hangover." I sighed.

.

"You and Sammy were arguing in the car when I woke up…. He didn't want you to hunt cause you're sick did he?" Dean was silent for a while, he looked at me as if trying to suss me out.

.

"Maybe, depends, you gonna yell at me or make me better." He pursed his lips and turned into Bobby's driveway.

.

"Both." I said finally, he nodded and switched of the engine.

.

"Shoot." He said looking at me expectantly, it took me a second to realise he wanted me to get my rant over and done with.

.

"You know you shouldn't hunt when you're Ill it's too dangerous." He smiled.

.

"It's dangerous if I'm ill or not." I sighed and thought for a moment, then grinned at him knowing I had an answer that would shut him up.

.

"If you're ill, you don't perform at top ability which mean's Sammy has to up his game and we both know he's not as good as you, he could have been hurt badly." Dean's eyes glazed over for a minute before he nodded and got out of the car. I followed him and let Bear out into the yard.

.

"Promise you won't hunt till you're better?" I held out my pinkie finger and pouted like a little kid, he smiled and locked fingers.

.

"Promise I won't hunt." I smiled at him and we watched Bear chase after birds.

.

"Your all gross go have a shower." He looked at me in mock offence before running up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door shut before Bear could catch up with him.

.

.

Dean was getting steadily worse, but he chose to sit wrapped up in a blanket and help me sort through the finale bits of the bedroom.

.

"Wow it looks amazing." I stripped the bedding of the bed and handed it to Dean.

.

"There's half a load in the washing machine already can you put that on?" He nodded and shuffled off

.

. I started hovering the room and discovered that the carpet was a pale blue not dark brown; Dean stumbled up the stairs coughing and sniffing.

.

"I still think you need a doctor." Dean shook his head.

.

"Just flu." He replied sleepily. The sound of Bobby's truck alerted Bear that the others were home he dashed to the top of the stairs and stared intently at the door. He hadn't left Dean's side for the past three days, I doubted Bobby or Sammy could pull them apart.

.

"Dean get to bed, I'll bring you some food later." He nodded and shuffled off, Bear gazed up at me I fussed over him, and he sighed as he relaxed into me and looked up at Dean's door as he had another coughing fit. He looked up at me sadly.

.

"Go on then, you might make him feel better." Bear gave me a sloppy lick before trotting into Dean's room.

.

"Hey guy's." Sammy yelled as he stumbled through the door carrying a load of bag's, I groaned, Garth happily strolled into the house carrying one bag followed by Bobby who had all the dirty hunting gear. All three looked at me, Sammy gave me a pleading look.

.

"Sammy can you go get some food for Dean…. He's really ill." Sammy nodded, dropped the bags and practically ran out of the house.

.

"ts wrong with im?" Bobby asked as he sent Garth to the kitchen.

"He says flu but he won't let me call a doctor, he's burning up pretty bad, he's been getting worse since you left." Bobby grunted and accepted a glass of water from Garth.

.

"Here take this, he's not gonna be huntin for a while then?" I shook my head.

.

"No but he helped me empty the first room." Bobby smiled and started sorting through the bags, Garth turned to talk to me but I hurriedly ran back up the stairs to give Dean the water.

.

I knocked on the door and laughed as Dean's reply was a deep and dramatic moan; I crept in and forced him to sit up.

.

"Here drink this; Sammy's gone to get you some food he'll be back in a bit." Bear was curled up at Dean's feet gently snoring, he set the cup down on the bedside table and slumped back down onto the pillows, I check his forehead again.

.

"Dean your still really hot, stop closing the windows." He grunted at me and grabbed my arm as I went to shut the window.

.

"I'm sick." He moaned, I climbed into the bed with him and rubbed gentle circles on his chest.

.

"I know." He flopped his head onto mine and pulled me closer to him.

.

"Is Garth downstairs?" I nodded and he sunk even further into the bed.

.

After a few minutes he had fallen asleep, I carefully slid out of his grasp and opened his window, Bear was looking at me grumpily when I climbed back in.

.

"I know but he's really hot, he's all sticky look." I ran a finger down Dean's cheek and held it out for the dog to inspect, he didn't look very impressed.

.

"Stop poking me, I'm a big scary hunter, I'll get you." I looked down at Dean how had his eyes half open.

.

"You can't, you promised no hunting." He grinned at me and laughed; I rubbed his back as he sat up and started coughing.

.

"Saber I'm sick." He repeated, I nodded and let him rest his head on my shoulder. Bobby knocked on the door and came in closely followed by Sammy.

.

"Hell boy, you look like you just got outta hell." Dean grunted, Sam handed me a bag full of food and a bottle of cough syrup.

.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Sammy hesitated, I smiled up at him.

.

"I got him Sammy it's cool, you got a lot of work to do." Sammy hugged Dean before shuffling out of the room.

.

"Good job on the room guy's, Let me know if he gets worse." Bobby handed me a medicine spoon before heading out of the room he snapped the light on and shut the door behind him.

.

"Argh turn the light off." Dean buried his head into my neck, his sudden movement worried Bear who was stood snuffling Dean's ear.

.

"Hang on, let me put Bear outside and I'll turn the light of as soon as we measure out the syrup, k?" Dean reluctantly let me go and I shooed Bear out of the room. I had to force myself not to laugh. Dean was sprawled out in the middle of the bed looking up at me hopelessly.

.

"If you laugh I'm gonna cough all over you and get Garth to take care of you." He glared at me.

.

"I wouldn't dare laugh at _Dean Winchester_." I helped him sit up and poured out the syrup, he gulped it down and swilled his mouth out with his water.

.

"What'd Sammy get me." I searched through the bag.

.

"Chicken and stuffing sandwich, two mini philli cheese stake pies and some crisps." I handed him the sandwich and watch in disgust as he scoffed it in two huge bites.

.

He lay down and held his arms out, I lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

.

"You used to get really sick when we were little, used to carry you home from school on my shoulders and your mom would tuck us up and we'd watch dvds." He muttered sleepilyand gently ran a hand through my hair before tucking the blanket tightly around us, I yawned loudly and started to fall asleep.

_ ._

_I_ woke a few hours later to the sound of Dean stumbling around and coughing.

.

I grabbed him as he's legs gave way and let him lean on me, I struggled to hold his weight up.

.

"SAMMY" I yelled Sam and Bobby burst in both looking wide eyed and stinking of Coffee, Sammy grabbed Dean from me just as Dean hurled all over the floor. Bobby inspected Dean's face.

.

"You got any cuts?" Dean nodded and pulled up his shirt showing his tightly toned stomach, I winced as a nasty looking scratch oozed yellow puss down his side.

.

"I'll get the first aid box Sammy get him back to bed and give him a bucket." I ran down the stairs almost falling over Bear and grabbed Bobby's huge first aid box.

.

Bobby hurried past me and grabbed his phone.

.

"Patch him up for me would ya, I gotta call a friend of mine…. It's not bad sweetheart just infected." I nodded and grabbed the stuff I'd need before heading back up stairs.

.

"…Should have just told me Dean." I smiled as I realised Sammy was mid-way through a rant to a semiconscious Dean while mopping up the last of his brothers puke.

.

"I'm dying." He whispered to me, I rolled my eyes and pulled his shirt up.

.

"Sammy stop yelling at him and hold these." I handed him a pile of wipes and carefully started cleaning around the neatly stitched cut.

.

"Dean, did you clean this properly?" I asked, he nodded and winced as I had to pull on his stiches, Sammy handed me some scissors and helped me remove them from Dean's side.

.

"Hurl." We both jumped back as Dean grabbed the bin Sammy had given him and vomited noisily into it. Once he was done he dumped it into Sammy's hands.

.

"Go clean it Sammy." I sighed at him; he started cursing at Dean under his breath but did as he was told. I gently pressed on Dean's wound to make sure it had stopped leaking goo and was satisfied with my clean up job. I gently trailed my fingertips across his waist just below the gash.

.

"What happened?" Dean grimaced.

.

"Got caught of guard by a ghost, sucker nearly impaled me on a chair leg." I gently stroked his side until Sammy came back.

.

"Bobby's gone to get you antibiotics." He handed Dean the bin and hovered around for a while.

.

"Sammy go back to your working." Dean chuckled before coughing; I nodded at Sammy who hurried out of the room.


	4. Broken promises & seductive whispers

**Saber's POV**

.

"Dean your supposed to be resting." I whined at him as he lugged a broken wardrobe downstairs and chucked it onto the rubbish heap. I stopped in front of him and crossed my arms, he sighed and picked me up by my waist and moved me out if his way.

.

"I'm fine." He grunted as he carried on upstairs, Bear was sat at the top of the stairs waiting for Dean; he scratched the top of his head making the huge dog quiver with excitement.

.

I sighed and headed to the kitchen and smiled at Sammy who was eating cereal while reading one of Bobby's books that we found, his mouth was gapping open and his spoon was half way to his mouth. I giggled and pushed the spoon into his mouth jerking him out of his dazed state.

.

"Sorry I was reading." He smiled shyly; I ruffled his hair and grabbed a breakfast bar.

.

"What you reading?" He held up the book it was an original copy of the Grim Brother tales. I laughed and went to see if Bobby and Dean needed help with anything. I walked into the second bedroom that we were turning into Dean's bedroom; Bobby and Garth were talking in the first room we'd cleared which was now Garth's.

.

Dean was in his room doubled over in pain; he gave me a frustrated look I chose to say nothing and picked up a broken bedside table and carried it downstairs. Bobby walked out onto the porch with a beer in his hands.

.

"Your doin well on the house, you should take a break." I smiled fondly at him as he pulled me into a bear hug.

.

"I'm ok Bobby; we need to get the place fixed up." I kissed his cheek and ran into Dean who was heading downstairs, he caught me as I stumbled and pulled me against his chest.

.

"Sorry, where's Bobby." We both laughed childishly at his rhyme.

.

"He's on the porch; I think he's looking over the cars." Dean nodded but didn't move, we just stood staring at each other until Garth cleared his throat loudly from the top of the stairs, we pulled apart awkwardly Dean headed out to find Bobby.

.

"How are you Saber?" I scowled at Garth before answering.

.

"I'm fine." Dean and Bobby walked in talking about directions; I glared at Dean who smiled innocently at me.

.

"I'll take her with me." Dean said to Bobby, jerking his head in my direction, I raised an eyebrow as they both looked at me.

.

"I would, she might think you're going hunting and beat you up, I reckon she could still have you." Bobby muttered to Dean, who looked at Bobby and nodded.

.

"Come on were going shopping." Bobby handed him the keys to one of the bigger vans. I hurriedly shoved my trainers on and jogged after Dean who was already in the van.

.

.

.

"So what sort of bed are you looking for?" I asked Dean after we had wondered around for what seemed like hours. He shrugged before smirking at me.

.

"Why, you planning to join me?" I shook my head.

.

"I like my bed." I said simply, a sales man came over and tried to make us buy a three hundred pound bed.

.

"Can we just have the cheapest doubled bed?" Dean said finally feed up with the teenager.

.

We loaded the bed into the van and headed over to one of the other stores to get some bookshelves and chest of draws. I sat in the van as Dean lugged the last set of shelves, I didn't realise that I was gawking at Dean in the rear-view mirror until he looked up and winked at me before pulling up his shirt and running a hand over his toned stomach. I rolled my eyes at him before ducking my head so he couldn't see me blush.

.

"Right then let's get home." He winced slightly as he got into the van.

.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked him, he didn't say anything for a while; I stared out of the window and watched the trees wiz past.

.

"Sammy's gonna need my help on a hunt soon." I looked at him his jaw tensed and he glanced at me, trying a gage my reaction.

.

"Are you sure you're well enough." He didn't answer as we pulled up to Bobby's, Sammy and Bobby were waiting for use so they could unload the furniture and start sort through the flat pack boxes. We lay all the boxes down in the lounge, Dean and Sammy carried the bedroom furniture upstairs and started assembling it.

.

.

"Right then Sweetheart, where we puttin these?" I looked at Bobby thinking carefully.

.

"The room off the kitchen what's in there?" Bobby chuckled and took me through to the room and pulled open the door.

.

"Used to be my office, collected to many books." He chuckled gruffly.

.

"Ya think?" I said as I stared into the old office which was literally filled with wall to wall books. We decided to keep the room as an office for me and Sammy and spent four hours pulling books out of the medium sized room and piling them in the living room. When Sammy and Dean were finished with Dean's room they came down and helped us build all of the office furniture.

.

"Wow it looks amazing." Sammy muttered, we all stood and stared at the office, we had used Bobby's old office furniture we had found an old rug which set the room perfectly, the shelves were floor to ceiling across all four walls, Sammy and I had spent ages categorizing each section so now we could find everything easier.

.

"Bobby we could keep all the books in here, there's space for the ones in your office, then you're room can have the case files in it, makes sense since you man the phones." Bobby nodded, he and Sammy ran to collect the rest of the books, Dean was trying not to laugh at them as they ran back and forth while trying to avoid Bear. Twenty minutes later they were done, Garth had been at the road house and arrived back home with a huge pile of possible hunting information.

.

"Garth help me sort these into state order." Sammy sat Garth down at the table.

.

"I'll go sort out the car, check up on the weapons." Dean didn't make eye contact with me; I sighed and followed him, when I caught up with him he was rummaging through the trunk of the Impala.

.

"You're avoiding me cause you're going to break our promise." Dean stopped what he was doing but didn't look up. I picked up one of the smaller blades and started flicking it about, Dean pulled the knife from my hand.

.

"Careful." He grunted I let him take the knife from me; he leaned on the car and looked at me.

.

"It's not that bad, I'm taking that damn medicine, I'll be fine." I smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

.

"You know you're gonna be on the road with Garth for like a month." Dean groaned.

.

"Think the fairy's want him back?" We laughed, Dean pulled me into a hug, I blushed as his arms slide around my waist, I got lost in his green eyes and for a minute the only thing that existed in the world was Dean. He started to lean down to kiss me and my breath hitched in my chest.

.

"Dean, Sam and Bobby need you." Dean's hands balled into fists, He gleared at Garth who shuffled back into the house. He looked down at me again before pulling me into a tight bear hug.

.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Shivers ran down my spine as his lips brushed against my ear, he winked and headed back into the house.


	5. Missing parts make broken parts

**Dean's POV**

.

"You're sulking." I glanced at Sammy who had been talking about the hunt, he was staring at me with a slightly irritated look.

.

"What, no carry on." Sammy sighed before shoving his paper work in his bag.

.

"Dean, are you sure you're better." I was getting sick of people asking me if I was fine. I didn't have time to be sick, we had about a month of hunting to get out of the way.

.

"I'm fine Sammy." We were silent, I pulled into a motel and shut the engine off. Sammy slapped a hand on my shoulder.

.

"You're still sulking; maybe you should admit you like Saber, you always have... you beat up her first boyfriend." He laughed and hopped out the car; I slid out and looked at him over the top of the car.

.

"Admit that you like Jo." I pulled a face and grabbed the bags out of the boot as Sammy went to book our room.

.

.

.

"Dude this place is gross." Sammy said from the bathroom, he walked in with a grubby bath mat. I pulled mouldy food from the fridge and we both made the same disgusted face.

.

"Well let's hope we get this over and done with fast." I checked the bed and was happy to find it was clean. I dumped my bags on the floor and slumped onto the bed, Sammy started setting up his research on the kitchen table.

.

After twenty minutes I was starting to doze off, the antibiotics had made me a little sleepy. I jolted awake as Sammy's phone started ringing; he blushed and awkwardly galloped outside. Sammy walked in with a huge grin on his face, I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to tell me what was going on.

.

"Who's that?" He pretended to not hear me and carried on flicking through his books. I grabbed a beer from the kitchen and sat at the table with him, he glanced at me.

.

"It was Jo." He said finally with a huge smile plastered on his face, I smiled at him before looking at the file I had been given.

.

"I think were in luck with this one, straight forward hunt, looks like a ghost." Sammy nodded and muttered in agreement. After two hours of silent research we were in the Impala and heading to a grave yard.

.

.

.

"So what they just left her by the pool?" Sammy nodded and pulled a lighter out of his pocket as I poured salt over the grave.

.

"Dean, let's go we've got four more hunts to go it's lucky that we got this over without a fight." I grinned goofily.

.

"Let's get back and call Bobby, let him know we finished the case." Sammy chuckled.

.

"Yeah and check that Saber hasn't killed Garth, I hope you know I'm sleeping until half ten tomorrow." We grinned at each other and got in the car.

.

.

**Saber's POV**

.

I was working on a charter for the house when the phone rang.

.

"Hello?" I mumbled yawning slightly, a deep chuckle made my stomach flip and my heart flutter.

.

"Hello sweetheart." Dean said sarcastically, I chuckled.

.

"What do you need?" I sighed.

.

"We finished the hunt, poor little girl drowned and was killin of the people that didn't help her, were gonna rest up then head out to the next hunt." He wittered on, I could hear Sammy muttering to him in the background.

.

"Oh Bobby's heading out to meet you at the second hunt tomorrow, he told me to phone you in the morning, and Garth's with Rufus there sorting out the werewolf case and the group of skin walkers." Dean chuckled.

.

"Wow, your better at keeping track of us than Bobby." He sounded supprised I sighed.

.

"I made a chart, it's got all our names on, where they are, what there hunting and reference numbers for the books that might help." I yawned.

.

"I see, you need to get to sleep it's nearly midnight." Dean muttered.

.

"Mmmhh." Bear started howling from upstairs.

.

.

"What's up with Bear?" Dean sounded awake and alert, I sighed.

.

"Oh nothing, I told him that you weren't coming back for a while so now he spends all day howling in your room." I shouted dramatically, Bear thundered down the stairs to see what I was yelling at, I put Dean on speaker phone.

.

"Well we shouldn't be to long if Bobby can help us with the other hunts we should be done in a couple of weeks, Sammy and Ash have all the research on the old cases so we just gotta turn up and Gank it." I burst into peals of laughter as Bear started woofing at the phone happily.

.

Dean started winding Bear up and getting him excited.

.

"Dean if you wined him up any more he'll explode." I chuckled as Bear started doing laps of the room. Sammy yelled at Dean and something made a thudding noise, Dean swore loudly at Sammy.

.

"I gotta go sleeping beauty says it's bed time…. Night." He hesitated for a second but hung up before I could reply.

.

.

Bear looked at the phone sadly and whined at it.

.

"Am I not good enough for you huh?" He looked at me carefully for a second and woofed before walking out of the room.

.

"Charming." I muttered before heading up to bed.

.

.

**Dean's POV**

.

Sammy had fallen asleep long ago, his snoring had become part of the background noise. All I could think about was Saber, I've always liked her, I still carry a picture of us in my wallet she was in a cream and black prom dress dancing with me in my biker boots and leather jacket… not that I'd admit it to anyone.

.

I grabbed my wallet from the bedside table and pulled the picture out, we were staying at her parents' house, she was going to prom with a guy who she'd been crushing on for ages, she waited at the end of the drive for ages, at the end of the night he turned up with a bunch of his mates and a girl he'd hooked up with, they made fun of her and started telling her she wasn't worth anyone's time. I flipped and beat up the guy.

We had a huge fight after I'd chased them of and she started crying, I pulled her close to me and tucked her head under my chin, I looked down at her and stroaked her tears away.

.

She looked so beautiful, I turned the Impala's headlights on and we danced in front of the Impala. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, I felt so proud that I made her smile. I should have kissed her, Dad always said hunters only get one girl and that if you're lucky you won't lose her.

.

I lost her, I missed the shot when Garth got in the way. Her Dad shoved us both out of the werewolves ranged. Dad said a weak man crys. I was twenty two, and sobbing like a little kid over a nineteen year old girl who'd never forgive me for screwing up.

.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, slowly I began to fall asleep clutching the picture in my hand.


	6. Even if I make you mad

**Hi guys this is the last chapter but there will be a sequal starting from Sam and Jo's date.**

**-X-Bonniebird-X-**

**Saber's POV**

.

The sound of powerful engines pulled me from my sleep, it had been two weeks since anyone had come back from a hunt and it was getting kinda lonely.

I rolled out of bed and shoved my hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed one of Dean's plaid shirts shoving it over a black vest top, I pulled on my jeans and almost tripped over Bear who was running around howling his head off. I skipped down the stairs as an exhausted Bobby burst through the door, he yelled at Bear to sit but soon soften up as Bear struggled to sit still.

.

"Don't think any ones ever been that happy to see me in a long time." He chuckled and accepted the huge Doberman into his arms. Dean and Sammy trudged in, Sammy looked like he'd just woken up, I blushed as I looked at Dean and realized he was staring at me.

.

"I made some food last night ready for when you guys get back… gimme half an hour and it should be ready for you." All three of the men thanked me and vanished into their separate parts of the house, Bear traipsed happily after Dean who was playfully chattering nonsense to him.

.

.

"Smells good." I looked up from my pie tin and smiled at Dean, Bobby was sleeping until the food was ready Bear and Sammy were in the office skyping with Jo and Garth was staying with Ellen for the weekend.

.

"Can't sleep?" He shook his head and slumped down on one of the kitchen chairs. I dropped onto his lap and giggled at his surprised look, he quickly recovered and pulled me closer.

.

"Wanna tell me what wrong?" I gazed up at him, his face was freshly shaved and I couldn't help but run my fingers across his jaw.

.

"Not really." He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned into my finger tips, I tilted my head so I could look at him properly, he was still looked like he hadn't slept in days, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze before turning back to the cooker.

.

"Are you sure, it looks like it's keeping you up at night." I gave him a stern look and hoped I look as threatening as Ellen, as I put the pie in the oven.

.

"It's nothing I can't handle." I laughed as he made a face and kissed his forehead.

.

"Well don't let it get you down." He smiled as I handed him a beer from the fridge, I started setting the table, I pulled the pie out of the oven and set it on a cooling rack in front of Dean, then I ladled out Bobby's beef stew and dumplings and Sammy's chicken pasta salad.

.

"Can you go get the others?" I asked, Dean didn't respond he just gawked at me, I looked at myself trying to see what he was staring at.

.

"All this took you half an hour?" I smiled and shrugged, Sammy and Bear bounded into the room.

.

"I gotta date wit… woah." His jaw dropped when he took in the food.

.

"Sit, there's sides over hear, sauce and dips are in the fridge, beer Bobby." I said as Bobby walked and took the beer from my out stretched hand.

.

.

"Need any help?" Dean lent against the counter next to me.

.

"A hunter that want's to help clean, thats a first." I laughed as he pulled a face.

.

"Just bein nice." He muttered as he shoved a chuck of chocolate cake in his mouth.

.

"It's ok I'm almost done." I said as I put away the last of the dishes. He nodded but didn't leave, instead he hovered around me, he kept chattering about nonsense. I knew both the boys well enough that this was a sign that he wanted to talk.

.

"You wanna walk Bear?" He nodded and we went to find Bear who was clambering all over a smartly dressed Sammy.

.

"Sammy don't look so scared, it's only Jo." I said as I shoved my coat on, Dean was stood by the door with Bear.

.

"I know but Ellen might kill me for dating her." I laughed and hugged the sappy giant.

.

"Good luck." I yelled as I ran to catch up with Dean who had been dragged up the drive way.

.

.

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours, as we trudged down the familiar woodland pathways. Eventually we came to a stop at an old withered tree we used to always climb.

.

"Remember when you broke your arm falling out of that." Dean said finally breaking the silence.

.

"Yeah, Bobby nearly killed you for letting me climb it." I laughed at him, he sighed and lent against the old tree.

.

"Dean, will you just tell me what's wrong." His eyes filled with tears, eventually he spoke.

.

"I messed up my only chance because of Garth." I frowned.

.

"Messed up what? What chance?" He looked at me for a long time, we were both silent.

.

"You." He said simply as if it was obvious.

.

.

I knew instantly what he was talking about. The night they came home covered in blood, Ellen was in tears. But Dean, Dean was silent and lifeless, Garth was wrapped around me telling me he was sorry.

.

Dean stumbled up to his room, I pushed Garth of me and ran after him, I begged him to let me in but he wouldn't.

.

I'd always been in love with Dean. My mother said she knew it from the day I was born, she had pictures of little baby Dean and Mary smiling down at me. He was three years older than me, I knew I was to young for him, to shy and awkward but he always went out of his way to make me feel special.

.

Like the night he danced with me, he made a paper crown and named me queen of the hunters. I wished he'd kissed me. But he didn't and within two days my parents were gone, and so were the Winchesters.

.

"You shouldn't have left me." I whispered, I gasped as his arm wrapped around me and his warm lips pressed against my temple.

.

"I'm so sorry." I could feel the tears streaming down his face; I buried my head into his chest and gripped onto him tight. Bear came and nuzzled in between us making Dean chukle.

.

"You want some lovin to huh, well look at this, look go get ok." He grabbed a stick of the floor and lobbed it as far as he could. I turned to see where Bear had run. My heart started pounding as Dean's arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

.

"I don't think I can promise that I won't leave you." I gasped as he kissed my neck while muttering the words sending goose bumps across my skin.

.

"Promise that you'll always come back." I smiled, as he nodded and continued kissing me. He pulled away and held my face in his hands so he could look at me properly.

.

"I promise I will always come back, even If I make you mad." I giggled as he span me round as if we were dancing and crushed his lips to mine.


End file.
